No Choice
by Haiku Kitten
Summary: Based on a scene in the play Machinal. L has agreed to this, so he can't back out. Implied rape, non-graphic. LightxL One Shot


A/N: The idea for this came to me during English class. We read Machinal and were going over the Honeymoon scene of the play, scene 3, with its fade-to-black ending that makes the audience think that the woman, Helen, is being raped. I was, admittedly, a little bored so I put L in the role of Helen and Light in the role of Helen's husband and it flowed beautifully in my mind. I had to write it out. If you can, I'd recommend grabbing a copy of Machinal and reading that scene. If you can't, don't worry, you don't need to know anything at all about Machinal to understand this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Machinal or Death Note, for if I did, neither of them would be published right now and Death Note would have terrible art.

Warnings: Suggested Rape (nothing graphic), Spoilers for L's real name.

**No Choice**

They walked silently behind the bellboy up to the hotel room. The detective was one step behind the killer, his shoulders slumped even more so than usual and his gaze locked firmly on the ground. The bellboy threw them the occasional odd glance over his shoulder. Perhaps he was thrown off by two men requesting a hotel room with a single bed. Perhaps they were just so odd a combination in the first place that he couldn't help being fascinated by the extreme sloppiness and disarray in contrast to the epitome of organization and cleanliness.

They stopped before the door to their room and the bellboy unlocked it to let them in. He stepped inside behind them and sat down the one suitcase they'd brought with them. Just in case anyone grew suspicious, Light had said. They might have to skip the country, disappear until Kira could safely show his face to a world that welcomed him as its savior. "Do you need anything else, sirs?" the bellboy asked, handing over the keycard to Light. Light replied that they didn't and gave the bellboy a tip for carrying up the suitcase.

"Well, here we are," Light said when the bellboy had gone and they were left alone in the room.

L nervously shifted from one foot to the other, visibly uncomfortable with the entire situation. "Yes, here we are," he agreed finally, trying to make his voice sound casual; as though it meant nothing at all that they were 'here.'

"You look nervous," Light commented with a cruel smile. "What, you don't like the room? I rented the honeymoon suite just for this special occasion; just for you. Doesn't that make you happy, Ryuzaki? Don't you like it?"

"It's very nice," L all but whispered, because to disagree with Light now was far too dangerous. He raised his thumb to his mouth, nervously biting the nail as he tried to look anywhere but at the murderer before him. The floor, the walls, the slightly raised blind on the window… he could see the world outside with its cars and people and dirty sidewalks. Being out there in the midst of all that chaos would be better than being here now.

The brunette smiled. "Alright, that's good. I'd hate to spend so much on something you don't even like. This place is a real money trap. You'd think it was a high class hotel with how much they charge. The décor is terrible." He stepped towards the bathroom, starting to loosen his tie. "I'm going to wash up, then." He paused at the bathroom door and looked back with a leer. "Don't you want to wash up, Ryuzaki?" L looked up at him in alarm and quickly shook his head 'No.' Light smirked. "Well, I do. It's been a long day, don't you think?" He stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

Relieved to have a few moments alone, L stepped over to the window and raised the blind the rest of the way up. Below in the streets there was a festival taking place. He could hear the faintest strains of music and he noted that it was terrible musicianship and worse songwriting but it sounded so wonderful at the moment. He wished he could go down and really listen to it. Maybe he was just making up excuses to leave the room.

"Hey, shut the blind," Light instructed when he came back out of the bathroom. "People can see in, you know."

Ryuzaki ignored the command. "You said there was a view of the ocean," he said softly, mournfully. Not that he actually cared about seeing the ocean; it was just that even the smallest comfort Light had offered him was unavailable. Seeing the ocean would have maybe settled his stomach a little. Right now he was so nervous that he felt like he was going to vomit at any given moment. He didn't tremble, but his nail chewing and the squirming of his toes gave him away. He knew that Light could easily read him but he couldn't stop himself. He'd never been so nervous before.

"There is a view of the ocean," Light replied. He stepped over to the window and pointed to the far distance where the ocean could just barely be seen. "The location of the hotel is inconvenient for a good view of the ocean. I only said you could see it, I didn't say you could see it well."

The detective sighed and nodded. "I did want to see it," he murmured, mostly to himself.

Light removed his suit jacket and draped it over the back of the chair. "Maybe we'll go see it tomorrow," he offered. "The two of us will go down to the beach for a while and afterwards we'll go buy some new clothes for you. You can't keep wearing those old things forever." He scowled. "Pull down the blind already, Ryuzaki." With a huff, he sat down in the chair and crossed his arms.

"The festival," L spoke. "I was watching it. It's a nice view, since there's no ocean."

The leer returned to Light's face. "Well, you don't want them looking in, do you?" He laughed when L turned to give him a horrified look. "Well, do you?"

"No," L whispered and closed the blind. He moved over to the bed and sat down on the edge, in need of some support since his legs seemed to have suddenly turned to jelly.

Light laughed again as he slipped off his shoes. "You look pale, Ryuzaki," he said in a mock-caring tone. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." L's gaze returned to the floor.

"You look scared," Light prodded. L just shook his head, perhaps a little too urgently. "Now, now, don't be scared," Light soothed with a sickeningly sweet honey voice. "I'm not going to hurt you, Ryuzaki."

Damn Light for being such an insufferable arrogant ass! L bit back a smartass response because he knew that there was a lot on the line right now. He had to go along with this. There were people depending on him and Light would kill them all if L didn't do exactly what he wanted. "I know," he forced out. He didn't trust Light, though. He was afraid. He was terrified. But he wouldn't let Light know that.

Light stood and walked over to him. "Aren't you happy, Ryuzaki?" The detective nodded submissively. "How about a kiss then?" he asked. When L didn't respond, he gently took hold of L's arm and pulled him up. He sat down on the bed himself and tugged L down to sit on his lap. L's lips tightened into a thin line and he squirmed uncomfortably, wishing he could deliver a good slap to Light's face for such a bold move. "Shh," Light murmured, lowering his lips to the soft skin of L's neck. "Does that feel good?" he asked.

"Not really," L replied, starting to stand up. Light pulled him back down firmly, taking hold of the detective's wrists.

"I didn't say you could get up," he spoke harshly. "You have to relax, L. Let yourself enjoy this." He let go of L's wrists and slipped a hand up L's plain white shirt, fingers dancing against the skin there. "What's underneath these ugly old clothes then, Ryuzaki?" he asked, lips barely grazing L's ear.

L flinched. "Nothing special," he replied and he tried to stand up again but Light once again gripped his wrists and kept him down.

"Nothing special?" Light laughed again. L wished he wouldn't laugh like that because the old Light would not have been capable of sounding so cruel. He hated Light like this. Kira made his skin crawl with disgust. He didn't want those blood soaked hands touching him. "You know Ryuzaki, you really do need to relax. You'll only make things worse if you don't. Why don't you get out of those old clothes?"

L's breath caught in his throat. "They're not ugly," he defended. "I'm fine with them on, Light-kun."

"It's hot today, you'll feel better with them off," Light insisted. "Here, I'll help you." He started to lift L's shirt and the detective jerked away, managing to escape Light's grip.

"No," he said firmly, pulling his shirt back into place. "No, Light-kun."

Light's eyes narrowed. "You can't tell me no," he said. "You can't disobey me, Ryuzaki."

His mind scrambled for some way out. "Why don't we go see the ocean now?" he tried desperately. "I really do want to see it. It's a nice day outside. We could even… buy those new clothes."

"_Lawliet,_ I told you to take them off," was Light's firm response. L's shoulders sagged and he nodded. He headed towards the bathroom. "Where are you going, Ryuzaki?"

L paused, his hand on the doorknob. "In here," he said.

"To take your clothes off?" Light sneered. "Isn't that rather modest? You know I'm going to see it all soon anyway. What does it matter where you undress?"

He just wanted a minute or two to gather himself. He couldn't just… submit to this! It went against his very nature. His hand tightened on the doorknob. "Habit," he excused. "I've always changed alone. Like Light-kun has so kindly pointed out, it doesn't matter where I change. Do you really mind if I undress alone?"

Light shrugged his shoulders but that terrible smirk was back. L wanted to clock him one. "Fine then, go ahead. Leave the door open."

"Of course," L said and stepped into the bathroom and out of Light's line of vision. When he knew that the other couldn't see him he allowed himself to tremble and shake. He put a hand against the wall for support and stared with wide eyes down at the bathroom tile.

This was happening and he couldn't get away. He was stuck. He wanted to get out of this room so badly. Why was Light doing this to him? Was it real attraction or did Kira simply want to dominate the world's greatest detective in every way possible?

"You're awfully quiet," Light called. "What are you doing in there?"

"Nothing," L replied quickly. He tugged his shirt off and dropped it on the floor. With just that one article gone, he felt exposed and vulnerable. "I'm… just undressing."

He would bet anything that Light's smirk was still in place. He could hear the smugness in Light's voice. "You know, Ryuzaki, the world will be beautiful," he said. "No crime, no pain, no fear. Don't you think that you would like that? I can make everything perfect. Aren't you undressed yet?"

"Not yet," L replied, gritting his teeth in frustration. His fingers fumbled with the button of his jeans.

"You could be part of it all," Light continued. "Why not? You believe that criminals should be punished, don't you? That's all I'm doing. I'm punishing those unworthy of this world. You could stay by me if you wanted. You'd see then that I'm right. When the world is perfect, you won't be able to deny it anymore."

L began to slip his jeans down. "I don't think so," he said.

"You're taking far too long." Light sounded annoyed. "I'm coming in there."

"No!" L objected. He struggled with the jeans as anxiety began to overcome him. "I'm almost done!"

Light sighed in irritation. "Hurry up, then. It's not like you were wearing that much to start with. How hard is it to take off a shirt and a pair of jeans?"

Finally L emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts. His body was tensed and his cheeks burned red with shame. His expression was not its usual blank stare, his fear showing clearly in his black orbs. "I'm done," he said softly. Light rose from the bed and started towards him. L shrank back.

"Still afraid?" Light murmured as he began to unbutton his own shirt. "Don't worry so much. It's your first time, isn't it? But I told you that I won't hurt you. Don't you believe me?" He slipped his shirt off his shoulders. "Shh, I can make it feel good," he promised as he backed L into the wall. His hands cupped L's face and the detective couldn't control his trembling.

"Please…" he whispered. "Think about this, Light-kun. I don't… I don't want this. Please don't."

"Begging, Ryuzaki?" Light's lips touched L's briefly and L was helpless to stop him. "Come on now, enough of this foolishness." His hand gripped L's arm and he started to pull L towards the bed.

Sudden panic hit the detective full force and he balked against Light's lead, trying to pull away. "Light! Please, I… I can't! Don't make me do this, I can't do this. Light, no!"

Light pulled him along regardless, practically dragging the terrified man to the bed. He pushed him down on it, looming overtop L like a predator about to move in for the kill. "This was the deal, L. You don't want to back out now, do you? You can't back out. You don't have a choice anymore. Don't you understand? I own you now."

L shook his head in desperate denial. "No…" He reached blindly for the phone. "W-Watari… someone…" Light easily caught his hand before he could touch it. L's breath hitched and his eyes were so wide that they seemed to take up his whole face. He needed to call Watari! Watari could fix this, because Watari could fix everything that ever went wrong for L. "I-I want… Watari… please, I have to call…"

"Watari can't help you, L," Light cooed in his ear and L struggled to escape the horrible feeling of the murderer's breath on his skin. "You're helping him, remember? If you don't do this, I'll kill him. I'll kill everyone if that's what it takes. They've all committed the sin of opposing me anyway. But you care about them… about Watari and my father and the others. Don't you, L?"

A terrified sob escaped the detective's lips. "Please, someone… I don't want to… Watari…"

"Shh, there's nothing to cry about," Light said tenderly. L could only stare in horror as the killer, Kira, descended down upon him. "Don't cry, Lawliet."

End


End file.
